Cold Hearted
by Kat35242
Summary: Sesshomaru never let his feelings out. He never did, never would. Or so he thought.


First of all, I made an original story out of this, and it is called Cold hearted, and it is on There is no lemon in that one.

He walked with two beings, but he was truly alone. He may know Rin and Jaken, but they did not know him. He swore to never open up his feeling to anyone. Feelings were merely a weakness in his eyes. True, he sometimes had feelings, but he would never show them, because it would give the enemy an advantage. He had left Rin and Jake back at his castle (don't forget, he's LORD Sesshomaru, so he has a castle). He was traveling alone. He needed a break from all of the noise that they made. He didn't even take Ah-Un with him. He walked forward, and without knowing it, into a field of flowers. He looked down at them. They were a mix of white and yellow flowers. In this large clearing, he spotted a tree, with some shade. It wouldn't hurt to take a break. He walked to the tree and sat down. He looked around to see if anyone was around, as he sniffed the air. When he was sure no one was there, he smiled. Not slightly, and not a grin. Just... a smile.  
"You look much better when you smile, you know" a woman's voice said. His eyes shot open, and his smile went away. He now had a cold look on his face.  
"Why could I not smell you?" he said, reluctently talking to the woman, who had blonde hair, and a 'nicely built' body. She smiled at him.  
"I was downwind. It's all about strategy" the strange woman replied. "My name's Karasu Tobikiri. It's nice to meet you" Karasu said politely. _Karasu means Raven and Tobikiri means Extraordinary... I wonder..._  
"Did you name yourself?" he asked. Karasu nodded.  
"When I was little, my parents abandoned me, so I was adopted by humans, and I gave myself the name. I wouldn't stand for any other name. You sure are chatty, asking all of these questions" she said, sitting down next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt his face grow hot. He quickly cooled down before she could notice. "So, do you have a name, or are you just 'that one scary guy'?" Karasu asked.  
"Sesshomaru" he mumbled. Her face looked at him in awe.  
"So then you're LORD Sesshomaru!? That's awesome! You're my hero! I've only heard stories, but to think that they were actually true!" Karasu exclaimed.  
"What stories?" he asked. He was talking to this demon, more than he would usually even talk to his own mother... okay bad analogy. But, he wanted to continue to talk to her.  
"Well, let's see..." she thought for a moment. "Well, you're very calm, you are very strong, which I already knew, and also you're GORGEOUS" she said, examining his face when she said the last part. He looked down, noticing her kimono for the first time. It was white at the bottom that faded into light blue as it went up. On the shoulder, it had 5 or 6 white flower outlines on the blue portion. She looked... *coughs* beautiful *cough* Sesshomaru thought.  
"Where did you get that?" he asked her, gesturing to the kimono. She looked down at it.  
"Oh this? My mother demon mother left it for me. It has some kind of spell with it. It grows as I grow" she replied. "Also, it can hide these babies" she said, standing up, and taking the top layer of the kimono off. Sesshomaru's face reddened. She giggled at his color, even though his face wasn't changing the ever-so-cold expression he always had plastered about his face. She was left wearing (imagine what kikyo wears) which was white on top, and the same blue color of the kimono on the bottom. She slowly extended her arms as big black wings on either side extended in unison with her arms. She bent her knees, bringing her torso downwards, and her arms upwards, taking flight.  
She soared around the sky for a few minutes before coming back down to Sesshomaru. He didn't show any emotion, but on the inside, he was amazed with what he saw. I guess that explains her name meaning _Extraordinary Raven_.

* * *

Karasu and Sesshomaru were walking back to the was stretching her wings, because they had to be hidden most of the time, so that humans would not be afraid of her. She didn't like fighting so much, so she didn't train much. She was fast but not powerful, but she could still handle herself pretty well. As they approached the castle, Karasu looked up in amazement.  
"Amazing! It's so big! So, who are these companions of yours?" she asked. They had been talking about Rin and Jaken.  
"A human and a weak demon" he replied, still emotionless, but his face wasn't as cold as before.  
"How old is the human!? Boy or girl!?" she asked excitedly.  
"A young girl" he said, startled by Karasu's sudden outburst. She squealed with excitement. They approached the gate of the castle. Before the guards noticed them, Karasu pulled Sesshomaru with her into the bushes. She was on top of him, shushing him. Sesshomaru was wondering if she was going to...  
"I wanna make a good entrance, so let me get my kimono straightened out" she said. _Oh._ Was all Sesshomaru thought. She had her kimono positioned so that she would look like a human, until she unfurled her wings. She would surprise the Jesus out of the guards. She walked quietly behind Sesshomaru.  
"Lord Sesshoma-" the guards stopped when they saw Karasu. They fell for it! They thought she was a human. She suddenly let her wings fly open. She snickered at them.  
"Don't forget to pick your jaws up off the ground boys" she said as she passed. She loved fooling with people.  
They walked in and Karasu admired all of the rooms. They were all so beautiful. Especially Sesshomaru's room.  
"Lord Sess-" Rin said as she ran up to Sesshomaru, and stopping when she saw Karasu. She gasped. She grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve and led him over to the corner.  
"You found a really pretty wife! I just hope she's nice too" Rin said. Sesshomaru felt red again. He brushed it off.  
"She isn't my wife. She's just a friend" he replied to her false accusation. "She'll be staying in your room, so if you will introduce yourself and show her where the room is" he said, letting her run of towards Karasu.  
"Hi there! I'm Karasu Tobikiri, nice to meet you" Karasu said to Rin.  
"Hi! I'm Rin, and I really like you so far!" she replied. Karasu giggles at Rin's statement. Rin led Karasu out of Sesshomaru's room.  
"We're right next to Sesshomaru, so he can protect us!" Rin giggled. Karasu joined in the laughing as well.  
"Oh! I guess I need to tell you what kind of demon I am!" Karasu said. Rin looked up at her in surprise.  
"You're a demon!? I had no idea!" she said in complete surprise. They both walked into their room and closed the door. Karasu took off the top layer of her kimono again. She slowly unfurled her wings, careful not to hit anything in the room.  
"Wow! They're so pretty!" Rin exclaimed.  
"AHHH! Rin! What did you bring home this time! I thought I got it through that thick head of yours when you brought that dog home with you!" Jaken said as he walked in and saw Karasu's wings. Sesshomaru appeared behind Jaken.  
"Jaken. I brought her home" Sesshomaru said as Jaken slowly turned around.  
"Oh! wise choice milord!" he said. Sesshomaru picked him up and walked out with him. They heard a loud crack. Rin and Karasu began to laugh uncontrollably. Karasu liked Rin just as much as she liked her.  
Karasu walked over to the wardrobe to change clothes. Sessy (that was Karasu's nickname for Sesshomaru) had a servant put some clothes that fit me in the wardrobe. She put on some sleeping robes, and decided to... you know, _sleep_. Karasu couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring her way.

* * *

"Good moooorning" Karasu cooed softly as she lightly tapped on Sesshomaru's door. It was about 8 o'clock, and Karasu had wanted to go outside with Sesshomaru to show him her flying skills that she had been practicing all morning. The door opened and she stepped back to make room.  
"I don't have time today. I have to meet a very powerful ruler from another land. When he gets here, make sure you don't make a fool of me. Just stay quiet, and if at all possible, don't come into contact with him" Sesshomaru said. Karasu pouted.  
"So I won't get to spend anytime with my big Sessy today?" she said, sounding innocent and looking the part too. Sesshomaru let his face go soft, but it still didn't show any expression. Karasu nodded and spun around.  
"Well, I'll stay in the courtyard while you meet him" she said as she walked towards the door that led outside. She sat down on the ground, unfurling her wings. She loved the dark black color they were. She decided that she would fly again to make her wings get stronger. She pushed off the ground and started flying. She stayed in the sky for a couple of hours, that felt like minutes to her. She decided that it would be best if she went down now, not wanting to tire herself out too much. She came down gently from the sky, not making a sound when she landed. She spotted a man sitting on a bench who was... smiling at her. He had long silver hair, much like Sesshomaru's, that was tied up in a ponytail. She looked at him questioningly, wondering why he was smiling at her.  
"I love watching you fly" he said, the smile still on his face. Karasu's face turned pink.  
"It's nothing special. I mean..." she said, embarrassed. He chuckled as he stood up.  
"The name's Kita. What's yours?" he said. Karasu thought for a moment _his name means north. I wonder if he was born there or something._  
"Karasu. Karasu Tobikiri" she answered. Kita tilted his head to the side, his face looked questioning.  
"Amazing. You know my name means 'north', right?" he said.  
"Well, I was wondering about that, bu-" she stopped dead in her sentence when she realized why his name was "Kita". He was the Lord that Sesshomaru had been talking about. He was the Lord of the _North_. "Oh, so you're the Lord that Sesshomaru was talking about!" she said in surprise. Kita only chuckled again.  
"No need to think of me as a superior. I don't usually tell people what my name is, because then they think that they have to treat my like royalty, when really, all I want is to be like a normal person" he said solemnly. She only laughed at what he said.  
"You're complaining about being royal!? That's too good!" she laughed hystericly. "All my life as a child, I lived in poverty. I would have been in heaven if I were in your shoes" she said, calming down. He had another questioning look.  
"You lived in poverty? But you could have taken whatever you wanted, since you are a demon, right?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"When I was born, my parents were killed, though I don't know if they were murdered or not. I was adopted by two humans, who died hundreds of years ago. When I lived with them, they didn't take things through force, so I always followed their example. I never did like fighting. I only do it when necessary" she replied, pain staining her blue eyes, but going away not long after she finished her sentence. Kita had apologetic look on his face.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" he said apologeticly.  
"Oh well, I can't remember any of them anymore. It has been too long" she said. He nodded. The door opened, and a figure walked out. Both Kita and Karasu figured out who it was at the same time. It was Sesshomaru. Only then did Karasu remember what he had said about talking to the Lord of the North. She quickly stood up.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to deliberately disobey your instructions!" she said bowing. Kita looked taken aback.  
"I'm sorry for any trouble she may have caused you" Sesshomaru said, his face cold again.  
"Oh don't worry. She was just keeping me company while I waited" he said standing up and following Sesshomaru inside. Karasu briefly heard Kita say 'She was actually very sweet' before the door closed and she could no longer hear them talk. Her face flushed red. He called her sweet. She liked to talk with him, but she had someone else in mind for her feelings. She had only known Sesshomaru for a while, but she felt something when she was with him. She would never tell him though. She was convinced that he didn't like _anyone_. She sighed to herself as she started a stroll around the courtyard.

* * *

It was evening when Karasu came back to the castle. She had stayed out all day, admiring the beauty that was the outdoors. Sesshomaru had not finished the meeting with Kita, so he was staying at the castle overnight. Karasu was currently escorting him to his room.  
"So, how long have you been residing here?" Kita asked her. Karasu looked over her shoulder to face Kita clearly, but still walking.  
"Only a few days. I just came back with Lord Sesshomaru without realizing it" she said, turning back around. He held his chin in thought, but soon lowered his hand. "Here it is" she said stopping and allowing him to go into his room. He walked towards the door, but paused. He swiftly rushed at her, making her flinch. She felt the light brush of his lips against her cheek, making her blush before he walked inside without a word. She spun around and walked back to her room. What had she been thinking!? She loved Sesshomaru! Not Kita. She brushed her thoughts aside, as well as her blush. She walked into her room and laid on her bed, unwinding from the events of a mere minute ago. She let sleep take over.  
In the morning, she realized that she had slept in her clothes, so she decided to take a bath. She walked to the back of the large palace, and into the changing room. She dis-robed and wrapped a towel around her large bust, letting it reach down to her mid-thigh. She opened the door and walked into the hot springs, sitting down and releasing a sigh of relief as her body hit the water. She heard a swish of water.  
"Hello?" she said, not able to see through the thick fog.  
"Karasu!?" a voice yelled.  
"Sesshomaru? Why so startled? I'm sure you've seen plenty of womens' bodies... right~" she said, only joking pretending like she was naked. She moved towards the source of the noise.  
She heard another startled noise come from him. She reached where he was, and he turned completely around, his back to her.

"Aww, Sessy... don't you wanna see me? Am I not pretty enough to look at?" she said still joking.

"Um, no... that's... you're..." he said stuttering. She was actually making him get flustered! Time to keep it going~

She leaped onto his back, rubbing her chest against him. Without meaning to, that made her towel fall of of her body. Sesshomaru's face was turning red, and was getting twisted. He couldn't hold back his need for lust. Karasu soon felt that the towel was gone, her nipples brushing against his back, making her yelp in surprise. Sesshomaru felt her nipples turn hard, and that put him over the edge. He spun her around, and pinned her to the wall of the hot springs. He quickly put his face to her nipples, sucking hard at them.

She went crazy. She was moaning loudly, knowing that only Sesshomaru could hear her. He smirked at the sound.

"You act like you've never been like this before" Sesshomaru said, now in total control, making her blush deeply. She shook her head.

"I haven't" she said quickly, before gasping for air as he moved to the other nipple. He moved up her breast to her neck, to her jaw, and to her lips, all while playing with her bust. She had her back arched in delight. He brushed his fingers slowly and gently down her body to her entrance, which was already wet. He slowly stuck one finger in, making her gasp, and break the kiss. He slowly started pumping inside of her. She felt her pleasure rise slowly. In the moment when she was about to orgasm, Sesshomaru quickly lifted her lower half out of the water, placing her legs over his shoulders, and his tongue moving in and out of her entrance. Finally, she came. He lapped up every drop, smirking when he did.

"You taste nice" he said, greedily going for more. She turned even redder, and gasped as he did so. Once he was done, he lowered her into the water, ready to stop. But she wasn't. She pushed him against the same wall she had been pushed against. The water was low enough so that he could sit down on the rock and be out of the water. He was fully erect, being much larger than Karasu would have expected. She bent down, putting her hand at the base of his member, and her tongue at the tip, flicking vigorously. His face became scrunched up again. She giggled at the sight, his face going a crimson color. She slowly sucked on him, earning her a loud moan. She finally went all the way down on him, making him buck against her. She went very fast, bobbing her head up and down. It didn't take long for him to come, Karasu drinking all of it in. She climbed onto the platform that lead into the hot springs, her chest on the ground, her butt in the air.

"I want it" she said lustfully, making Sesshomaru rush over to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh, please. Like you'd stop if I wasn't" she said, urging him to stick it inside of her. He sighed and climbed up to where she was. He slowly put his member inside of her. It hurt at first, but then pleasure came. He slowly went in and out of her. She moaned loudly.

"You're so big!" she said.

"You're so tight!" he replied.

"Go... faster... please" she said in between thrusts. He rammed into her, making her scream, "SESSHOMARU! OH GOD GIVE IT TO ME!" loudly. He did as he was told, and rammed harder and faster every time.

"I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too!" they said, as they both came a once. Karasu straightened out and let Sesshomaru lie on top of her, still inside of her.

"I can feel you throbbing inside of me" she chuckled, making his face turn red.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom in five"


End file.
